As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems and other electronic devices often include an integrated circuit known as a real-time clock (RTC) to maintain accurate track of a current time. However, in a system utilizing a chassis with multiple modular information handling systems with various peripheral and I/O capabilities common to the chassis as a whole, real-time management among components, basic input/output systems (BIOS) of individual information handling systems, access controllers of individual information handling systems, and chassis-level components such as a chassis management controller, presents many difficulties. In addition, due to evolution of functionality, BIOSes often no longer require battery backup, often leaving a real-time clock as the only component of an information handling system requiring a battery, often in the form of a coin-cell battery, which affects cost and servicing of information handling systems.